


Trainspotting

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expected Foggy to say something reassuring, maybe go off on a tangent about how taking the train was statistically way safer than catching a cab on busy New York streets or walking around as a blind man but neither of those happened. Instead, the arm he was clutching was suddenly gone and instead warm slightly sweaty fingers curled between his own, their hands fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainspotting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my august fic challenge. Prompt used 'Matt Murdock + trains'. It's short but I like it. I hope you do too.

Matt never liked trains; they were too crowded, too noisy, even with his unusual abilities he just didn’t like trains. Matt was much more comfortable catching a cab, walking or back flipping his way over roofs than catching the train. But Foggy had suggested it and Matt had a hard time saying no to Foggy, so that’s how he ended up here, on a train, trying to focus on Foggy babbling excitedly about… something.

It was no use, the train was too loud, the people on the train were too loud, it was all too loud and he just wanted to be there already. Where, he wasn’t exactly sure, Foggy had said it was a surprise. The things he did for his best friend. 

He kept one hand carefully curled around Foggy’s elbow, the other was holding his cane loosely as he kept his other arm hooked around a pole to help stabilise him, as the train seemed to wobble much more than was normal. 

“Yo, you listening to me man? Matt?” Foggy’s arm twitched under his hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt replied absently.

“You alright man?” Foggy’s voice had lost all the exuberance and excitement from earlier and now he just sounded concerned. Matt wanted nothing more than for that concern to go away, he wanted Foggy to never sound that way again, it wasn’t right.

“I just… don’t like trains,” he mumbled sounding almost embarrassed, Foggy shifted next to him and he was sure he was now the sole focus of his best friend. If he could see, he was sure it would be daunting.

He expected Foggy to say something reassuring, maybe go off on a tangent about how taking the train was statistically way safer than catching a cab on busy New York streets or walking around as a blind man but neither of those happened. Instead, the arm he was clutching was suddenly gone and instead warm slightly sweaty fingers curled between his own, their hands fit together perfectly.

Just like that, everything seemed to calm down, he hadn’t realised how fast he was breathing until he was suddenly not, breathing that is. He let out his held breath as calmly as possible, breathed in again and smiled lopsided at where he was quite sure Foggy’s face was. And that it seemed, was that as Foggy launched once again into his excited monologue from earlier, suddenly, Matt thought trains really weren’t all that bad. As long as he had Foggy with him, he could handle anything.


End file.
